A Sacrifice For Love
by Timelordderpy
Summary: This story was inspired by another author here. Riley Sky.


It's a beautiful day in almia especially for the pokemon rangers. It had been very peaceful after Operation Brighton.

"It shore is peaceful round here ain't it hey Wens?"

the ranger with the cowboy hat said to his partner. A girl with long green hair and green eyes.

"Ya it sure is Sven."

Wendy replied to her partner. Sven stared at Wendy

"Gosh she's so beautiful."

Sven thought to himself. Ever since Sven had first laid eyes on Wendy he had fallen deeply in love with her but never had the courage to tell her. With that he is constantly flirts on other girls just to get Wendy to notice him. These two are enjoying a walk through paultown, it was also mating season which explains why there were no pokemon around. Out of the corner of his eye Sven spotted a young red-headed girl and went for another flirting attempt to get Wendy's attention.

"Well howdy there little lady."

The girl blushed. Wendy watching Sven flirting with yet another girl just huffs and turns around.

"What is with that guy why does he flirt with every single girl he meets?"

She signed

"If only you could see how much I love you."

. . .

The next day Sven was on another walk by himself this time when he passed by a tv store and saw an interesting report.

 _The manhunt is still on for the alleged rapist Garry Norm! He was last seen in paultown if you see this man do not engage and contact the local authorities immediately that is all._

Then a picture of the man popped up, a man in his 50s with black hair green eyes and a scruffy bread. After the report finished Sven felt a lump in his throat.

"If'n this man is somewhere here he might could find Wens, I best go an warn her!"

Sven said to himself rushing over to Wendy's house.

. . .

At Wendy's house Sven had already told her what he heard on the report.

"Thanks for warning me about that guy and don't worry i'll be safe, I promise."

Wendy said trying to calm Sven down.

"I know, I just don't want anythang bad ta happen ta ya."

Sven replied

"I mean were friends an I don't want ya get'en hurt."

"I know and it's really sweet of you to care so much but I'll be fine don't worry."

Wendy replied giving Sven a hug then closing her door.

"I shore hope so."

Sven spoke softly to himself.

. . .

Back in paultown, Sven heading home passed by Keith. The passed few weeks have been really quiet and because of that all the rangers started dressing in casual attire. Keith's wearing a pair of blue jeans, some red shoes, a t-shirt that says GO ROCK QUAD!, and a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Since it's so bright and sunny outside he's wearing a pair of sunglasses that look like ones a DJ or rock star would wear, but he's also wearing his styler _just incase_ . He's got his headphones on rocking out to Styx's music after Kate introduced him to it. I gave Keith a 'howdy but he's got his music up so loud that he didn't hear me. So I decided to walk over to him.

"Howdy Keith!"

Sven said tapping Keith on the shoulder.

"Oh! Hey Sven how's things going?"

Keith asked pulling back his headphones on his shoulders and lifting up his sunglasses.

"Not much hows 'bout you?"

Sven replied.

"Nothing I was just heading over to meet Kate and some others at the beach they're doing a group clean-up that Kate put together herself and I'm not going to be just sitting around all day you never know when something interesting might pop up while we're there."

Keith explained.

"Speakin' of intrastin' did ya'll hear 'bout that man that's on ta lose?"

Sven asked with a serious look on his face.

"Ya, I heard about him."

Keith replied with serious as well as an angered look on his face.

"And I'll tell you one thing if that guy even thinks about putting his hands on Kate then he better get ready for a whole world of pain coming his way."

Keith said clenching his fist. Sven held up his hands in a mocking defense and said

"Wo! Easy there pupitar don't be goin' all tyranitar on ma."

Keith laughed at Sven's remark and said

"Well I gotta go now so I'll see ya later Sven."

Then Keith walked off putting back on his headphones and sunglasses. Sven waved bye to him and headed off back home.

. . .

At Sven's house ,or farm is how most people see it but, either way it's home.

"Oo-we what a day! But it sure is lonely here without luxray or the others around."

Sven said to himself stretching out his arms and sitting on his couch. He turned on his tv flipping through the channels but found there's nothing on. He looked at the clock and the time is 8:00pm.

"Well there ain't much ta do so I'll just turn in errly."

Sven said to himself getting off the couch and heading to his bedroom changing to his night clothes and getting in bed.

. . .

The next day,

"Yawn. Woaah Owf!"

Sven groaned after he fell off the edge of the bed.

"Ouch I really gotta stop sleepin' on the edge of ma bed"

he groaned to himself. Sven lifted himself up and walked to the bathroom. After about an hour he came out dressed in brown boots, blue jeans, a red plaid shirt and his favorite red hat. He's really excited today after 6 months all the pokemon are coming back from their mating season.

. . .

In paultown you can see all the pokemon are rushing over to their trainers. The first of the people of the town to greet her pokemon is a young 15 year old girl named Stacey Eves. As soon as she got close her pokemon an _Eevee 'Joy', Vaporeon 'Lily', Jolteon 'Lighting', Flareon 'Flare', Umbreon 'Midnight', Leafeon 'Daisy', Glaceon 'Snowflake', Espeon 'Velvet', and Sylveon 'Bella'_ rushed over to her. The people in town gave the nickname of 'The Eevee Girl' to Stacey. Soon after that everyone else started heading over to there pokemon. Isaac and Melody met their family _Buneary 'Hoppy'_ and his _Skunktank 'Stinky'_. Keith's B _uizel 'Buddy'_ jumped right into his arms. Rhythmi knelt down to hug her _Skitty 'Angle'_. Kate herself just like Stacey was also tackled by all her pokemon. Her _Pachirisu 'Sparkle', Munchlax 'Chubs', Starly 'Sky', Turtwig 'Flora', Croagunk 'Ben', Kricketot 'Tune', Cranidos 'Bash', Machop 'Rocky', Mime Jr. 'Minny', Chimchar 'Flame', Shieldon 'Shelly', Piplup 'Winter', Snover 'Chills', Misdreavus 'Madame', Sneasel 'Rouge', Hippopotas 'Sandy', and Gible 'Jake'_. Sven turned his head back and forth looking for his luxray. Then he passed when he spotted Wendy knelt down on one knee hugging her _Staraptor 'Soar'_ and smiled. He loves her but has no idea how to tell her. Before Sven could react though he was knocked to the ground by something large.

"Wo-nella!"

he said then looked up at the large figure on top of him.

"Zap!"

Sven spoke seeing the figure is his loyal luxray.

"Hehe, hey there bud how ya been it shore is good ta see ya again."

Sven said getting up and scratching his luxray on the head.

"Lux lux ray!"

Zap spoke cuddling up against his human.

"Hey guys what do you say we have a picnic to celebrate our pokemon coming home."

Keith offered to everyone.

"That sounds like a great idea Keith."

Isaac replied.

"What do you guys all think?"

Kate asked all the pokemon. All the pokemon shrieked with excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Wendy replied.

. . .

In the paultown park, The group of friends and their pokemon are enjoying a nice picnic. Off in a distance Isaac noticed that they warnt the only ones whose decided to have a picnic. A few other people are having a picnic with their pokemon. The Eevee Girl is sitting with her two other friends and their pokemon. One girl Celia 'Cece' Vecks, with long brown hair in a braid has her _Pikachu 'Pichi', Buneary 'Hare', Vulpix 'Foxy', Plusle 'Polly', Minun 'Molly', and a Houndoom 'Kage'_. The other girl Amber Hills, with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail has her _Onix 'Stone', Croconaw 'Crocy', Donphan 'Max', Meganium 'Mulan', Skarmory 'Storm', and Charizard 'Blaze'_. After everyone had eaten they decided to have so fun and play a few games with their pokemon. Rhythmi brought a cat toy that her skitty just loves to play with. Isaac's skunktank enjoys being scratched and Melody loves to play ball with her buneary. Keith and buizel just like to climb trees all day seeing who can get to the top first, buizel always wins. Kate and her pokemon like to practice their skills in battle by challenging each others to battles. Well, except for sneasel she enjoys making trouble and getting on Zap's nerves. Wendy and staraptor enjoy, you guessed it, flying. After finally getting away for sneasel, Zap and Sven spend their time playing fetch with a blue ball.

. . .

Almost everyone in pueltown had already left and went home including Isaac, because Melody had fallen asleep not 5 minutes ago.

"I'll see you all tomorrow.''

Isaac said waving bye and carrying Melody home while their buneary rides on skunktank's back sound asleep as well.

"Bye Isaac see you tomorrow."

Kate replied while putting the last of the things in the picnic basket. Then everyone walked their separate ways heading home, but while Sven's walking home he turns back to look at Wendy for a second before he continues home thinking to himself

"I hope that guy don't find her."

Zap sees Sven's face and knows exactly what he's worried about, while on his way back home with all the other pokemon he was the only one that noticed the wanted poster of that exact same guy taped to a tree.

. . .

About an hour later, Zap had already settled himself down on his bed that's right next to Sven's bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as his eyes closed. Because he had to walk such a long distance to get home and having so much fun playing with Sven at the picnic, he won't be waking up till probably 3:00pm tomorrow. Sven was about to take a shower when his phone went off, it's Wendy.

"Howdy Wens what's ya still doin' up this late?"

Sven asked her... but no answer came through?

"Hello?"

Sven asked but still nothing, however he can hear noises in the background, it sounds like Wendy screaming and a guy with a really deep voice yelling.

"Shut up!"

the voice said

"Forget it! SVEN HELP!"

Wendy screamed in the background but after that the phone hung up on Sven before he could reply. But at that moment Sven knew exactly what's going on his fear had come true,

"He's got her."

Sven whispered to himself before rushing out the door without waking up Zap first. He knows that Zap had to walk a long way here and he deserved the rest, besides if that man had hurt Wendy in any way he wouldn't need Zap help because he'll kill that man in an instant.

"No one messes with ma gal."

Sven spoke in a stern and threatening voice.

. . .

On the edge of pualtown, There is Wendy trying to fight her way out of Garry's grip, but to no avail.

"Uugh! LET GO OF ME CREEP!"

Wendy shouted pushing on Garry's arms that still remain wrapped around her neck. She stopped as soon as Garry brought out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Wendy's head. At that moment Wendy, for the first time in her life was terrified and couldn't move. Being a pokemon ranger Wendy has dealt with a lot of danger in her time. But never before has she ever been held at gun point. At this point all of the courage Wendy holds inside her had been drained out the moment that gun came into sight. Garry grinned seeing that he had finally gotten through to her,

"Not a chance deary you're mine now."

Garry replied with an evil grin about to make his move. Throwing Wendy to the ground and moving his hand toward her chest…

"NOT ON MA' WATCH!"

was all that Garry heard before a huge fist punched him right in the nose. When Garry had recovered from the surprise attack, got to his feet and looked to see Sven standing in front of Wendy in a protective stance. Looking into Sven's eyes you can see the fiery and anger of a raging groudon.

"Ya put one more hand on her an I'll smash ya fat head."

Sven growled, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"I like to see you try, cowboy."

Garry said mocking Sven. Something snapped inside of Sven and he lunged at Garry. But Garry dodged him just in time and throw a punch hitting Sven right in the nose.

"An eye for an eye."

Garry mocked

"Or in this case a nose for a nose."

"Big mistake pal."

Sven replied and kicked Garry hard in his right knee. This went on for almost an hour of punching and kicking. Now both guys are completely beaten up but Sven is still standing while Garry is struggling to get up.

"Guess ya ain't as tough as ya thought."

Sven said holding his right arm that was bleeding badly. But just before anyone could react Garry grabbed his gun and fired two shot hitting Sven right in the chest.

"Gahhh!"

Sven screamed dropping to the ground.

"You were saying cowboy."

Garry grinned raising his gun to shot Sven in the head. _Wack!_ Wendy had grabbed a huge stick that was lying around and whacked Garry in the back of his head before he could fire and knocked him out cold.

"SVEN!"

Wendy shouted rushing over and knelt down next to Sven carefully pulling him in her arms.

"Sven are you ok."

Wendy spoke softly to Sven.

"Cough! Cough!"

"Don't worry i'm fine."

Sven weakly said.

"NO! you're not look at you!"

Wendy shouted tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This is all my fault."

"You wouldn't be out here if I hadn't called you."

Wendy said.

"An who says that was gonna stop ma.' I do anythang for ya Wens."

Sven softly spoke.

"But…"

before Wendy could reply Sven put his finger to her lips shushing her.

" I know I ain't been all that good wit' yah. It's only cause I was so scared ta tell ya how I really felt bout' ya. I only went after those other gals just so ya notice me. I have loved ya ever since I first saw ya. But could never find the courage ta tell ya."

Sven explained to Wendy. Wendy started crying even more she never realized that Sven felt this way about her the whole time they been a team… and she fills the exact same way.

"Oh Sven."

"I lav' ya Wens."

Sven said leaning into Wendy and kissed her on the lips. This is now the best moment of his life he had finally told Wendy how he feels. But will Sven survive for them to have a future together. As soon as the kiss ended Wendy looked down shocked seeing Sven eyes are closed. He's not dead but Wendy needs to get him to the hospital. Wendy brought out her phone and quickly dialed 911.

. . .

About half an hour later an ambulance showed up and carried Sven into the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital. Once they got there Sven was immediately sent to urgent care. Wendy has to wait outside in the waiting room while the doctors are working on Sven. During that time Wendy started calling all their friends telling them what had just happened. Kate was the first and as as Wendy finished explaining she was already out the door. Next was Keith and he wanting to know if Garry had been taken in because he wanted to have a little _chat_ with him, I told him there was no need. Then Wendy called Rhythmi and it sounded like she started crying on the other end. Finally Wendy called Isaac and he was a little more calmer than the other all he asked is if we are both ok.

. . .

It wasn't long until the others arrived at the hospital. Wendy couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out into tears. Kate wrapped her arms around Wendy as she cried into her chest while Rhythmi gently rubbed her back.

"Shoosh it's going to be ok Wendy, you know Sven is tough he'll be ok i'm sure of it."

Kate shushed Wendy holding her close. While Wendy and others just sat waiting to hear about Sven's condition Wendy decided to take a little nap resting her head on Kate's lap and drifted off to sleep.

. . .

 _In Wendy's dream,_

 _It's the first day she met Sven. Wendy had just been promoted to top ranger along with someone else that she will be working with. But he's running late,_

 _"So where exactly is this guy that i'm being partnered with, I hope he's not always going to be like this."_

 _Wendy asked herself. After 15 minutes later the doors of the conference room burst open revealing a tall muscular man with red hair, a cowboy hat and wearing the same ranger uniform as me, also walked in with him is a luxio._

 _"I'm real sorry im late, but I got a little hog tied back in town when some wild turos went on a rampage and I had ta settle em down."_

 _The man explained._

 _"That's ok at least you had a good reason, my name's Wendy by the way. What's your's?"_

 _Wendy asked._

 _"Name's Sven and its real nice ta meet ya."_

 _Sven told Wendy. At that moment Sven fell instantly in love with Wendy._

 _"Golla she shore is amight purdy."_

 _Sven thought to himself. But what he doesn't know is that Wendy is thinking the exact same thing. After that the two became great partners, the only thing that bugged Wendy was everytime Sven saw a girl he would start flirting with her_

 _"It's so annoying."_

 _But it wasn't until a few weeks after they met was when Wendy witness the most amazing sight. During a battle with some pokemon poachers was getting rough._

 _"Zap!"_

 _Sven shouted as he rushed over to his luxio that just got knocked back by a powerful hyper beam._

 _"Dang nabbit! don't this guy ever give up"_

 _Sven spoke trying to help his luxio._

 _"Alright Soar use gust!"_

 _Wendy commanded her staraptor. Staraptor flew up high and flapped his wings at an incredible speed creating a huge gust of wind._

 _"Not a chance. tyranitar use hyper beam and blast little tweety there out of the sky."_

 _the poacher ordered his pokemon and tyranitar shot a huge energy beam from his mouth and staraptor was hit hard hard and knocked into a tree._

 _"SOAR!"_

 _Wendy shouted rushing over to her staraptor._

 _"Now tyranitar get rid of these pesky rangers."_

 _the poacher said to his pokemon and tyranitar ready himself for another hyper beam and fired. But at that moment Zap still being weak stood up in front of Sven to protect him and launched a powerful discharge attack on the tyranitar and the poacher knocking them both out cold._

 _"Zap! that was amazing ya learned discharge good job buddy!"_

 _Sven said giving his luxio a good scratch on the head. But suddenly luxio started glowing and that only meant one thing. From the tree Wendy could see clear as day what's happening._

 _"Could it be?"_

 _Wendy asked herself. As luxio stopped glowing what appeared in front of Sven wasn't a luxio in the slightest. It was a luxray! luxio had evolved!._

 _"Luxi...Luxray ya evolved that's great! We Haw!"_

 _Sven shouted hugging his new luxray._

 _"I have never got to see a pokemon evolve this up close before...amazing."_

 _Wendy silently thought to herself._

 _"And Sven I've never thought i'd see this side of him."_

 _Wendy thought looking at how Sven rubbed his luxray's head smiling softly looking like a completely different man. She couldn't think it was possible but she had fallen even more in love with him at tha..._

"Wendy wake up."

Kate said gently shaking Wendy's shoulder.

"Huh."

"The doctor's here."

Kate told Wendy and she immediately shot up looking the doctor right in the eyes and asked how Sven is.

"Cough!"

the doctor cleared his throat and said

"There wasn't much too serious. The bullets missed his vital organs. His right arm will be in a cast for at least a month minimum. He does have a broken nose that will heal in time. But other than that your friend will be just fine."

the doctor concluded. Everyone sighed in relief, then Wendy asked

"Can we see him?"

"For now your friend needs some rest and visiting hours are over, that I apologize. But you can come back in the morning during visitor hours and he will be in room A13."

The doctor replied.

"OK thank you."

Wendy said a little disappointed but she understood well.

"Very well then you all should get home. It is already late and you all need your sleep"

the doctor said and walked off getting back to his other patients. Now leaving the hospital Kate had offered to walk Wendy home and stay with her the night. She asked if Rhythmi could contact her family and let them know she'll be spending the night.

. . .

The next day Wendy and Kate had left heading to the hospital but then Wendy asked if she could go by herself. Kate understood that Wendy wanted to be alone with Sven and headed home letting Wendy walk to the hospital by herself. Once she had gotten to the hospital she headed straight to Sven's room. But when she opened the door she was a little surprised to see Zap sitting next Sven bed with his head on Sven's chest. Then she soon realized how loyal Zap is to Sven and what would happen to anyone that tries to keep him away from Sven and she smiled. Sven couldn't exactly sit up straight because of the bandages wrapped around his chest so he just laid there gently patting Zap's head in some way it relaxes both of them. It didn't take long for Sven to notice Wendy walk in especially when Zap's ears had perked up. He was also hoping to see Soar too right behind her, but pokemon aren't exactly allowed in the hospital Zap is the only exception. Sven noticed Zap look toward the door and looked too. He smiled seeing Wendy walking over to him and gave her a howdy.

"Howdy Wen's it's good ta see ya doin well."

Sven spoke, but then he noticed a sad look on Wendy's face.

"What's the matter ya ok?"

he asked concerned in his voice. Zap moved aside to make room for Wendy as she sat in the chair next to Sven's bed, Wendy was silent before she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Then Sven spoke up,

"Now Wens' don't ya go frettin 'bout that again. Didn't I just say it werent ya fault. Don't go beatin ya self up over this. Ya ain't got nothin ta fell sorry for. Ya know that ill do anythang for ya. I luv' ya Wens' an that ain't ever gonna change no matter what happens."

Then Sven placed his hand on Wendy's cheek and looked her in the eyes to show her that he means every word. Wendy couldn't hold it in any longer and wrapped her arms around Sven and started crying in his chest. Sven gentle wrapped his uninjured arm around Wendy and gently rubbed soothing circles on her back calming her down. Sven hated seeing Wendy so sad and knew that she needed to let everything out. They stayed that way for for awhile until Wendy had finally stopped crying. Sven gave her a kiss to show how much he cared, as did Wendy.

. . .

For about a month and a half Wendy had been visiting Sven everyday and staying by his side the whole day. Chairperson Erma had decided to give Wendy a vacation until Sven was back on his feet again.

"It won't be much longer now just another week or two and you'd be ready to leave. I have to say your injuries have been healing faster than we anticipated."

The nurse explained to Sven.

"Well that's great ta hear i can't wait ta get out of here."

Sven replied, relieved that he would soon be out of that hospital. Sven is not the kind of guy that likes to lie around on his butt all day. Sven likes to get to work and stay in top shape for when someone needs his help especially Wendy. Wendy and Sven have been talking and spending so much time together lately that it isn't hard to see that these two could never be separated from each other and that they will stay close to each other forever. Only one question still remains. When will Sven propose to Wendy?

. . .

The last two weeks are finally over and Sven is out of the hospital, but he is still ordered to take it easy for at least another week since he had just gotten his cast off this morning. Sven decided to take Wendy on a picnic today he said that he had a special surprise for her and that he couldn't wait any longer for it.

"This is really nice of you to do this Sven."

Wendy said leaning on Sven's shoulder.

"An' it's about ta get better."

Sven replied as he took Wendy's hands in his and lift them both up.

"Is that so? And how exactly will you make this even better?"

Wendy asked with a face full of interest.

"You'll see but first I have a question ta ask ya."

Sven replied looking Wendy I the eyes.

"And what would that be?"

Wendy asked a little bit confused as to what Sven's question could be. Sven then got down on one knee, and at this moment Wendy couldn't believe her eyes, that this is really happening. Then Sven pulled out a small black box from his pocket, he opened it up and held out the ring in front of Wendy and asked.

"Wendy will ya marry me?"

Wendy stood there her eyes tearing up

"Oh Sven"

"YES!"

Wendy replied and then Sven placed the ring on her finger.

"YEE-HAA! im gettin married!"

Sven shouted lifting Wendy off the ground and spinning her around. Sven set Wendy down and they both gave each other a passionate kiss.

. . .

A month later, in the center of paultown the wedding of Sven and Wendy is taking place. Everyone at the ranger union are there and both of their friends have the special position. Keith is the best man, Kate is the maid of honor. The groomsmen are Kellyn, Barlow, Crawford, Brook, Ponte, Ollie, and Murph. The bridesmaids are Rhythmi, Luana, & Elaine. the flower girl is Melody and Isaac is the ring bearer. The junior bridesmaids are Celia, Stacey, and Amber. And Chairperson Erma is performing the ceremony. In the bride's room.

"Oh! Wendy this is so exciting!"

Rhythmi said looking at Wendy in her beautiful bride's dress.

" Yes it is and to be honest I'm a little nervous."

Wendy replied.

'There's no need to be nervous Wendy after all this is what you've always wanting right. And I am certain that you two will be so very happy together."

Kate explained lifting Wendy's veil over her face. Wendy replied.

"Right."

In the groom's room

"This is great! It's about time Sven finally cooked up the courage to propose."

Keith said looking at his friend in his tuxedo and still wearing his red hat.

" An what about ya Keith? When is ya gonna ask Kate ta marry ya?"

Sven replied with a smirk, Keith's face got all red and everyone started laughing.

. . .

The ceremony is about to begin. Sven stands on his spot with Keith right by his side and the pokemon are here as well. The music begins and the doors open. Melody skips in trailing the flowers behind her, and the girls stroll in at a steady pace and take their spots on the bride's side. Then, Wendy enters and Sven couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looks. Wendy strolled down the hall until she came to a stop next to Sven. They both looked each other in the eyes and Chairperson Erma began.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the union Sven and Wendy. These two have been through so much in their lives. Through the ups and downs just to keep each other safe from. They are willing to sacrifices everything that they own just to be together. And now, Sven do you take Wendy as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do"

"And Wendy do you take Sven as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. May we have the rings."

And that was Isaac's cue to hand Sven and Wendy their. They each placed the ring on the other's finger. Chairperson Erma says

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sven lifted up Wendy's veil and they kissed.

" YAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone including the pokemon cheers for the newly wedded couple.

. . .

During the party, Sven and Wendy slow dance together to the song _Felt So Right_. After the song was over and the next song began everyone else joined in. Keith had asked Kate to dance, Issac and Rhythmi, Crawford and Luana, and Ollie and Elaine. Even Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings decide to have a dance together.

. . .

After the party, just as Sven and Wendy got in the carriage, Wendy got ready to throw the bouquet.

"Is everyone ready!"

Wendy asked and all the girls got close together ready to catch the bouquet. Wendy turned around and tossed the bouquet in the air and the one that caught it is… Kate!

"Huh?"

"Kate you caught the bouquet that means you're next to get married!"

Rhythmi exclaimed bouncing in place. Then Keith walked up and said.

"I guess now's my chance to ask you a question."

Kate started to turn bright red and spoke under her breath

"Oh boy."

And so Sven and Wendy rode away together happily married.


End file.
